goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mifan Library
Recordings Hoodie's last days.... NOTE: Think of this like a story, or something. Two weeks ago.... Hoodie sat on a rooftop, sighing heavily. Pretty much nothing was to do, ever since that Mokubah started to make trouble at the Tournament. He heard someone approaching. "Hey, Hiyoko!" Hoodie said, merrily. "Hey! Dad, check what Happy can do!" Hiyoko said, and whistled, and all of a sudden, Happy, their Hero Chao appeared seemingly out of nowhere, crashing into Hoodie. "Hey," Hoodie said, chuckling. "be careful. You might hurt people!" Hoodie said, laughing. Sometime later, Hiyoko had flied away to meet her friends, and Hoodie sighed, lost in thought. Suddenly, he sensed an energy nearby. An evil energy. "This can't be good." Hoodie said, jumping down from the rooftop. As he approached the energy, he saw a hooded man, carrying a sword and....a gun. Odd combo, but what will you do? "Hey!" Hoodie shouted, transforming his arms into diamond blades. "The hell you're thinking of doing?" The hooded warrior turned around, revealing a little of his face. "Isn't it obvious? I am drilling the ground in the hope of killing everyone! Guuhuhuhuuuu! AJ's Secret AJ: '*has a ponytail with blonde highlights. Also has a purple Crop-Top with the words "Hard-Core Country" written in black. Has on Daisy-Dukes and black boots* *is reading "When Night Falls"* "As Brie walked up to the killer, she stabbed him through the heart and kicked him in the ocean. Feeling bad... she bought 10 roses and threw them in the ocean. Indicating how many people he killed." *closes book* That... was... awesome! (The stern of a ship crashes into the library) Zeon's New Voice. Okay, that was my fault. I admit it. '''AJ: '*drops book and looks at Zeon* Zeon is... is that you? New Zeon. (Drops down onto the floor with a thump) Ow.... fudge me. Just fudge me. 'AJ: '*holds head as I look at Zeon* What happened to you? New Zeon. Pardon me? Fasha: *derp expression while reading harry potter* '''AJ: '''You have a new look! And new voice... New Zeon. (Leaps up, still partly in the floor) Do I know you? '''AJ: '''I'm Water Princess... one of your best friends! *helps Zeon up* New Zeon. I'm new here, so... I don't really have friends. '''AJ: '''Oh... *kinda blushes* Soo umm why are you here? I was just about to read another book then you just crashed into this library! The Big Dang Theory (Crowd Members storm the library and shoot any Saiyan that they can see) '''Lau the G: *Goes to Cuco*Cuco, you okay? Cuco: 'I got shot in my leg, the bullet's in deep, so I can't move. And I'm bleeding pretty badly. '''Lau the G: '''I'll help you. *Puts Cuco's arms over shoulder and holds him by his side* I got you 'Bear Alright, we can go to my spaceship, I don't know if it still flies, but it's outside the city and hardly anyone knows about it. Lau the G: 'OK. 'Bear Before we head there, I have to ask: Lau, AJ, can you guys fly? John: This is getting good Gangnam: Can not wait to fight Zeon. It would be stupid. If we can head towards my ship... Lau the G:'I can kinda fly. '''Cuco: '*Scared* Ohhhhhh no! I've seen your flying! 'Lau the G: '>:/ I'm the one carrying you, so shut up! KJ: *flies in, punching down members of the mob as he goes* These guys are everywhere. *sees Lau, Cucu, and the others* You need to find a safe place to hide! *kicks one of the crowd members* I'll try and find a way to calm down the humans and settle this. Take the back entrance. On your way out, there should be a book in row G section glar. It'll help you. *gets tackled* Hurry! '''Bear Zeon, you have any crew on your ship? If you do, I can just use Instant Transmission to take us all there. Zeon: Yeah, I have a crew. We probably have the extra room though. Bear Alright, your ship it is. Everyone, put a hand on my back or shoulder ad I'll teleport us to Zeon's ship. John: *puts a finger on bear* Dad you staying Gangnam: Of course I am. I like to take my chances Bear Good luck, Gangnam. Kill some of those bigots for me, will ya? Anyone else going? Hoodie: *Appears from the rubbles* Damn these...eargh! I'll stay here with..Gangnam, or whatever he is called now. Wait. Why are these *ducks from gunshot* guys here anyways? Bear I don't feel like going through the logic I think is behind the riot, but the baseline is: The humans hate non-humans/hybrids now and are trying to exterminate us. Hoodie: Well that's lovely. *Creates diamond barrier* Should give us temporary cover. Bear Alright, anyone else going to Zeon's ship? Fasha: *runs in* I might have lost most my abilities but I'm still fighting! Bear And so is your choice. So, just John, Zeon, and I going to the ship? Jack '*Crashes through library wall with my sword and is in worse shape then before* Uhh hehehehe they show us nothing but hate, they get no love from me. KIAAAAAAA *Charges into the crowd whilst being shot and dives in fighting wildly* Fasha: Since when did Zeon have a ship? 'Bear I dunno. but I'm not going to question a resource we can use. AJ: 'Yeah... I can fly '''Jenny: '''I'm also going to Zeon's ship and getting the hell out of here! *hugs Cuco and AJ* Be careful both of you. Gangnam: Hoodie are you ready? Fasha: AJ, I can't fly. they somehow blocked most my strengh and ki-abilities... so can you help me fly. 'Jack '*Thrown out of crowd bleeding heavily* GUYS GET OUT NOW *shot in hip, then punched and put in a choke hold and dragged back into the crowd* NOW!!!! *Escapes choke hold and resumes wild fighting* 'Bear Guys! If we're going it has to be now, the've almost beaten Jack! Florence and Marik: *running into library* Mum! Marik: What is happening? Fasha: you two we need to escape, you fly home I'll run Florence: Why? Fasha: they blocked me from flying AJ: 'Bear where do we go?! 'Bear Damnit, to Zeon's ship! Just touch me and you'll come with me when I use Instant Transmission to go there. AJ: '''*holds Bear's hand* I'm ready '''Jenny: *holds AJ's hand* Me too... Jack '*Stabbed through the chest* AHH *Flys backward quickly crashing into the wall, pukes blood onto the floor and looks at Bear nodding at him* 'Bear -nods back, then grabs Zeon, Cuco, and Lau and uses Instant Transmission- Lau the G: '... 'Jack *Is charged at by crowd members, flys away through the roof and keeps flying until I eventually faint and fall from the sky somewhere else* Florence and Marik: *fly off* Fasha: *tries walking out* John: Lets go bear Lau the G: ? Cuco: *Leg is bleeding* *Thoughts: Dammit, if I keep bleeding like I am now...* KJ: *keeps back some of the crowd* I hope they followed my advice. I've studied this before. Lau the G: '''Cuco, you look a little sick. You okay? '''Cuco: I'm okay... Zeon. (Calls to crew, we're on ship) UBU! GET OVER HERE! Ubu. (Wearing an eyepatch, stringy white hair that heads down) Comin'. Bear -whistles- Pretty nice ship you have here. Ubu. (Leans down next to Cuco) What's the problem? Hoodie: Ergh..they paralysed me..alrighty, then. *Raises hand and some in the shooting crowd explodes* Seems my new Diamond technique worked. Cuco: *To Ubu* I'm bleeding pretty badly... Fasha: *just gets in and then faints with a bullet in her arm* Hoodie: Zeon's got a crew, a ship, everyone is away, only me, Gangnam and....wait, who's left? Cuco: '''*Breathing heavily* Ubu. (Tears off a piece of his shirt, wraps it around Cuco's wound, and then tightens it with great strength) Don't move the bandage, and you should be fine. (Turns to Fasha, sits down, reaches down, yanking out the bullet, then doing a similar procedure) Same for her. '''Cuco: '''Thank you very much. Ubu. No prob, kid. Now, Kila can show you to your quarters. (A young lady, Lau you know her, walks up) Kila. My pleasure. Hoodie: *Thought: Well, Zeon's changed. Crew and all, a damn flying pirate..* Hey! *Whistles to Ubu* How many of you are there now? '''Lau the G: *Sighs* Bear Well, if you're going to ignore Hoodie, and we're done up here, why don't you go ahead and show us to our quaters, Ma'am? It's been a long and crappy day, and I don't know about everyone else, but I wouldn't mind a little shut-eye. Hoodie: Heh. *Turns and faces the crowd of angry humans* You do NOT want to do this!Ubu. Ubu. I'll answer your question, Hoodie. There's about.... (counts) Me, Ishri, Kila, Brouse, Janjo, and Zeon. Six of us. And since there's only 7 rooms, you'll either have to sleep out here, or use the small storage rooms. We can probably fit cots in there. Zeon. Of course we can! Kila, show them to the storage rooms, and then we'll set sail! Yahoo! (RP CONTINUED ON The Valkryie) (Wait a sec. Those who stayed behind, namely me and Gangnam (and someone else?), what are we gonna do? -Hoodie) I also don't know lol Anna the AT sonic anime fan (talk) 07:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC) (From Zeon. Just continue. I give Jack permission to control civilians) Gangnam: Hmm *walks out through a crowd of civilans that dont harm me* Hoodie: My diplomacy worked? That's new. Fasha: *wakes up* what the hell happened?! I'm ringing AJ *gets out phone* No one answered, and I can't fly to where she is. hmm.... >3< KJ: *still holding back crowd* A little help? Fasha: I lost my ki-abilities! KJ: Oh, no. *flies over* I've gotta get you out of here. Fasha: O3O but! KJ: But what? Fasha: I want to stay and fight! KJ: Look, fighting will just make things worse. They are after saiyans because you guys always destroy everything. Do you really think fighting them will make things better? Fasha: Errm... well *rolls eyes* okay... Nova's Big Discovery Nova. (Heads inside the library, yawning, with Rex following. He looks at the librarian) Hey, does this library hold special selections for select individuals? Librarian. On occassion, yes. Nova. (Yawns again) Then, can you look up a selection set under the name "Nova Stark"? Librarian. There are only 3 available, but I will check. (Checks the computer) Interesting. A 4th was added just yesterday, under "Stark, Nova". Nova. Will you please get those books for me? (Cuts to Nova sitting on a library couch, holding a small stack of books and several charts) Nova. (Looks at the Books) Let's see... "Introductary Dimensional Transport"... "Popular Myths and Legends of the 31st Century"... and "The World Between Worlds: A Study of the Shadowland".... wait, what are "Tom Sawyer" and a Bible doing here.... (Checks charts) Okay... "Map of the Void Opening".... "Required Requirements for Entry into the Void Opening"... and "How to Make Fresh Bread"... (Leans back) Well, might as well bring this to the guys. (Looks at Rex) You fly on ahead with these. I have to... check something. Rex. (Salutes) Aye-unu! (Heaves up the books and charts, then flies out the door. A few minutes later, Nova exists, but walks in a different direction)